


A Sweet Memory

by pizzascape



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game)
Genre: Bushiverse, Crossover, Gen, some other assorted cameos too, they both love candy and all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzascape/pseuds/pizzascape
Summary: Ruby and Tsukasa spend an off day together in a candy paradise. But paradise doesn't come without making tough decisions.
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby & Ebisu Tsukasa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	A Sweet Memory

At a particular candy store, tucked under the wings of a shopping district in bustling Shinagawa, you would find a sleepy little storefront, the sign worn from many years of service. Yet inside, the clear plastic crates, stacked high with a rainbow of gumdrops, lemon sours, caramels, konpeito, and wagashi, stretch out for what seems like a country mile.

And at the front of it all were Tsukasa Ebisu and Ruby Kurosawa, faces pressed up to the window as close as they could be.

“Wah!” The ruby haired girl shrieked in excitement. “I didn’t think they could pack so much candy in such a small place!”

The taller girl next to her grinned. “I know right? I knew Himari-cchi would come through for us!” Tsukasa had a strong fondness for the pink bassist, she admitted, though she herself couldn’t quite understand where it started. But what she did know was that she had a fondness for candy, as her many, many posts on the subject on social media could attest to.

It was one of those posts that led her here, to this back corner of Tokyo, here on a pilgrimage to see if this store really was “the wonder-ei-ei-oh of candy”, as the pinkette so masterfully put it. Though, that wasn’t the only reason this time. Today’s plan was courtesy of…

“Wow, I didn’t even know this was a thing! I definitely have to get some of these… oh, and onee-chan likes the more mild candies, so absolutely…”

Tsukasa chuckled. Ruby didn’t even realize she was talking loud enough for her to hear. It’s no wonder Dia-san doted on her so much. Feeling her own sisterly instincts kicking in, she slowed down her own candy harvesting to watch the red-haired younger girl.

For Ruby, she was literally a kid in a candy store. There was enough candy here to last her for days! Weeks! Months! She paused. Her big sister  _ might  _ get mad if she ate candy for months, she thought, as she scrapped the last part from her brain.

As she picked through the selection, she thought about Tsukasa. It was really nice of her to invite her along! They’d only met once or twice before that, but somehow she still remembered their shared love of candy. Ruby smiled at the thought. She would definitely share some of her candy with her afterwards.

That was when she saw it. Like a treasure chest in one of Setsuna’s RPGs, she saw it glow magnificently, shining amongst the crowd of delectable treats. What she had been looking for these many months, these many countless, fruitless searches on online shopping retailers and mail-in catalogs.

The legendary Princess Pepper Pop.

Ruby’s smile grew bigger and bigger. Oh, to the average consumer this may just seem like your average, ordinary licensed lollipop, churned from the endless machine of the corporate system. But to a true self-proclaimed candy connoisseur like Ruby? Oh, it was only the most awesome lollipop of all time, only narrowly beaten out by the Limited Edition Pink Princess Swirly Pop.

Her mind was set. She HAD to get this lollipop. Then she saw the price. Her smile drooped in an instant. Her head, once filled with dreams of glory and success by way of the lollipop was filled with only one thought: corporations are wahhh. 

Oh, make no mistake. She knew she could pay for the lollipop. The Kurosawas were a family of old money after all, and merchandise from Aqours’ lives ensured that none of them would be without candy for a very, very long time.

She could definitely pay for the lollipop, she thought. But with what she had now, she would have to abandon all of her other spoils for the day. Including what she had gotten for Tsukasa and her big sis, Dia. And worse, she had no idea when she’d be back in Tokyo again, let alone this part of the city. She looked down at the bag of candy she was holding and then back to the colorful lollipop she had been eyeing.

“Ruby?” She heard Tsukasa call from behind her. “How you holding up, sis?”

Ruby stood still as a needle for a few long moments, then turned to Tsukasa, all smiles. “Oh, just finishing up here, Tsukasa-nee! I want to count up how much everything costs. You go on ahead of me!”

Tsukasa paused for only a moment, then returned her smile. “Oh, ok! I’ll head off to the register then!” Flashing a peace sign, she turned in the direction of the cashier.

She waited one, two, and three seconds, checking out of the corner of her eye for Ruby, and once she knew the idol was gone, she dashed over to make one last purchase.

* * *

“Wow… we have to do that again, Tsukasa-nee!” The sun hadn’t yet begun to set, but Numazu was a long way by public transport. And so the duo stood at Shinjuku station, ready to part ways.

Tsukasa grinned, even wider than she had the rest of the day. “Oh heck yes girl! Ah, wait, gotta watch my language around you.” She didn’t want to incur Dia’s fabled wrath and all.

Ruby giggled. “Aw, I’m a big girl, you know?” she pouted, popping another jawbreaker in her mouth. “Oh right!” Her eyes lit up as she reached into her purse. “I got these for you!” She beamed, handing the orange-haired actress a sizeable paper pouch.

From just a peek, Tsukasa could recognize every candy in the bag. Konpeito, ume balls, lemon sours… her favorites! Mixed in, of course, with what she presumed were a few of Ruby’s personal selection. Candy connoisseurs loved to share, it seemed. “Aw, Ruby-chan! You seriously didn’t have to!”

Ruby shook her head, folding her hands in front of her. “One must always give good gifts on departure… I think that’s how my onee-chan would say it anyway?” She broke her posture, lifting a finger to her cheek in thought.

Tsukasa shook her head, laughing. “Oh, hey! Your train is arriving soon, yeah?”

Ruby looked down at her watch, confirming that, yes, she would need to get going. “Aw, I guess it is… Well, this is goodbye then, huh?”

“Only ‘til next time!” Tsukasa held up two peace signs and flashed a toothy grin.

Ruby couldn’t help but smile back, returning her gesture with a silent “Ganbaruby!” “Right! Next time!”

Tsukasa nodded twice, happy they were seeing each other off with a smile. “Alright well, I better get going too!” She wrapped Ruby up in one last quick hug. “Get home safe now!” And with that, Ruby turned around too, heading through the ticket gates.

It was only when Ruby was safely seated, thinking of what she and her family would have over the bustle of the train, that she noticed something odd. Her purse was opened slightly, as if someone had hastily shut it.

But even stranger? Her bag felt like it had everything in it. If anything, it felt  _ heavier _ than she expected it to be! In pursuit of the truth, she opened her purse with a loud zip.

And found, sitting atop everything else, her treasure. The Princess Pepper Lollipop. And stuck on the wrapper was a note, scrawled as if done in secret.

_ Ruby-chan, _

_ Sometimes it’s ok for big girls to treat themselves too. Trust me on that one. Looking forward to more sweet adventures! _

_ -Tsukasa. _

With that, Ruby saw yet another dilemma in front of her. This was the lollipop she had looked forward to, for these so many months.

But now she had half a mind to keep it forever. As a memory of friendship, between her and her orange-haired actress onee-san, Tsukasa.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Another crossover set in the Bushiverse for you guys! How did you like it? Looking back, I felt like I could have added more details unique to Tsukasa, but that felt like overexplaining to me! I thought this was a cute idea as it was, so here it is ^^ I also threw in some cameos from my other works, so I hope you guys liked them!
> 
> Credits to my girlfriend TheCoolOne05 for the idea and for pre-reading and the Love Live Fanfic Server for encouraging me to publish this!
> 
> That's all for me today! As always, leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it, and hit me up on
> 
> Twitter: @ EverydaysPizza
> 
> I love receiving feedback and just yelling about these girls! Otherwise, stay safe, stay healthy, and remember, there's no ethical consumption under capitalism! Pizza out!


End file.
